GOD
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: Hiatus.


**Story:** God.

**Chapter:** Troublesome.

**Summary:** Sasori's _always_ hated talking to people. When Sasori and Hidan get in trouble for being too loud, their landlord has a thing or two to say to them. || AU. Yaoi. Fluff. Dominance Lift. Shota. M-Rated. PG17+ Team Akatsuki! PeinSaso! KakuHida! And so on! ||

* * *

_Sasori Akasuna_ sat with his legs pulled up to his chest in a desk chair rolled in front of a desk. On the desk lay a gaming laptop, along with a few stray drawing sheets and graphite pencils. One of his hands lay on his knee, while the other was on top of a wireless mouse connected to the laptop. Sasori right-clicked one of the options on his game, changing the features of the character he was to mess with. White, slick back hair. Maroon-Purple eyes. Pale skin. Sasori's eyes went half-lidded as he clicked the options. Reluctantly, he made the character taller. Taller than he, at least. No shirt. Black pants. And he was complete! Pressing start, Sasori took no time in trapping the figure in a house with no doors. Yes, Sasori was playing SIMs.

Sasori couldn't help but let a very small smile place itself on his lips as he tilted his head, the laptops bright screen reflecting in large chocolate orbs. As he basically murdered the figure, he scooted back in his desk-chair and found himself sighing. He did this all the time yet it didn't make the game any funner. The short, petite male placed one leg down after the other. Clad in only black, silk boxers, Sasori willed himself to stand. He really should put on some clothes more often. He felt no reason to, seeing as he never went anywhere.

Sasori was a _hikikomori_. No, this wasn't some super adorable japanese term. Instead, it meant that Sasori was a shut-in and decided he would never leave his home; No, not his home, actually. Sasori made it a point to never leave his room. He ate every now and then, but it definitely wasn't a healthy amount. Instead, Sasori only ate when he felt like it and on top of that it was always a pastry. Sasori liked sweets. He didn't seem like the type to eat sweets, judging by his personality. Sasori had one hell of a sweet tooth, though.

Sasori stepped over to his drawer and slid it open, glancing inside of it. There were clothes inside, as well as stray _toys_ here and there. There were clothes astray all over his room, actually. Sasori had a peculiar taste in clothes, too. He wore fancy, frilly things that matched his tiny form. He looked nice in them; If only he'd stick to the regimen and get dressed more often. He was very odd.

Sasori grabbed some loose, lace pants and pulled them on, leg after leg. He walked out of his room to see that the hallway, along with the living room and kitchen was filled with smoke. With stoic eyes, the petite man walked to the kitchen. Feet pattering against hardwood, and with hands at his sides, he walked as if he were a doll. The 'doll' glanced to the kitchen to see that figure he hated so much. A shirtless Hidan was throwing random seasonings into the pot along with burning ground beef. The albino young man grabbed a bottle of barbeque and proceeded to squeeze the liquid into the pot. Placing the bottle down, he glanced to the side and jumped at the sight of his roommate. "Holy shit, Sasori you scared me shitless!" Hidan gasped, placing a hand on his chest for but a moment.

Sasori lowered his head so that a shadow ghosted over his eyes, and he glared at his roommate with a look like none other. "What are you doing..."

Hidan raised his brows. That was by far the creepiest thing he'd ever seen in his jashin-loving life. Hidan was pretty tousled about today as well. His hair wasn't slicked back, no. Instead, the albino's hair was tousled in a bedhead style. His form was lightly filmed with sweat and his pants hang low, revealing fresh boxers. He'd just gotten out of the shower only minutes before he decided he would be _Good Guy Greg_ and cook for himself and Sasori. The only, _only __**error**_ in Hidan's idea was one simple fact. Sasori only liked sweet stuff. He had a sweet tooth, and a picky one at that. As Hidan placed his hands to his side, he grinned with eyes closed. "Hungry?" He asked with a sheepish chuckle following suit.

Tilting his head at Hidan, Sasori blew air from almost closed lips. With almond-shaped eyes, he made sure to look at Hidan like he was filth beneath his toes. "Not for that," He said, closing his eyes and looking away like a child. "Make me cake,"

"Cake? It's twelve _PM_..." Hidan said with utter discontentment. Sasori looked in his direction and shrugged his shoulders,"_**Baka**__ janai no_..." Sasori muttered through pale lips as he glanced elsewhere. If Hidan didn't want to make the cake for him, then so be it. He didn't need that idiot-brat's help anyway. Sasori could just go out to find cake. But then again, he could always stay inside.

Sasori placed a hand on the wall and glanced at the burning concoction in Hidan's pot. "Hidan." He graced Hidan with the one and only chance to ever hear him utter his name without contempt. He tilted his head back mockingly,"It's burning."

Hidan jumped when he heard the sentence. He was one to drift off and think about nothing, after all. As the young man slid over to the pot, he made a disgusted expression. "Gah, it's completely black in there!" He couldn't even reason with this. Instead, Hidan took up the pot and walked over to the sink. "Hidan- don-" Before Sasori could even get the words out, Hidan made little to no hesitation in dumping the mixture in the sink. He blinked over at his redheaded roommate, who's eyes went wide for but a moment before returning to their slanted, half-closed glory.

"You're...stupid."

"Excuse me?"

"You're stupid!"

"Sasori, that's pretty fuckin' childish, man."

"Baka ja? Who cares. You do pointless, stupid things!"

Hidan glared at his roommate and completely dropped the pot in the sink. Is this seriously how he would be treated for trying to make them some lunch? Seriously? Slamming the metal spoon into the sink as well, he made sure to keep eye contact with Sasori so he could show him an expression of utter disgust as he walked, no pushed passed the older man. Sasori hit the wall when he was pushed into, and his eyes followed Hidan all the way to his room at the end of the hall.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Hidan slammed his room door closed.

Sasori was taken aback by his behavior. What an idiot. With a sigh resonating in his throat, the redhead walked over to the sink as to clean up what Hidan just left there and moved a hand forward. Hissing, he quickly pulled his hand back and stared at the reddened finger. It would seem the redhead managed to burn his finger. With a sigh, he took a step away from the sink and stumbled back when he heard loud music blaring. He knew it came from Hidan's room, but he didn't know what to say. Small feet tapped against hardwood and Sasori glanced down the hallway. Hidan's room door was practically shaking because of the music.

Sasori stood in confusion wondering how his friend could listen to such loud, controversial music. Sasori was a fan of simple, softer music.

Not even a good minute later, there was a knock on the door and Sasori put two and two together and figured he wouldn't enjoy the person at the door. When the boy walked over to the door, he raised a brow when he opened the door just a few inches so that auburn eyes could glance out. There was an old man with his arms crossed glaring down at the young man. "Yes?" He said after a moment, averting his eyes so that he didn't have to look at the man fuming with anger.

"Turn that racket down!" The man ordered, his finger tapping like drumsticks on one of his arms. Sasori's brow furrowed. What his friend was doing had nothing to do with him, and he most certainly couldn't stop the boy from listening to music. "Sir, I can't."

"I knew it! All you two do is make excuses. That's it! That's it! I'm telling the landlord." The man stomped off, fuming with anger as he did so. He made sure to stomp harshly with each step and Sasori watched as the man walked away. He didn't know what to say. Just what did the landlord have to do with this? As Sasori slowly shut the door, he turned and made his way over to Hidan's room door. Knocking on the door with the back of his hand, he realized that Hidan probably couldn't hear it at all and went ahead and gave up on it. Sasori took a step back and sighed,"I don't know what to do." The boy said to himself stoically. Walking over to the living room, he sat down and pulled his legs up to his chest with but one hand. Picking up the television remote, he decided to find something interesting to watch on television.

_Heheh, Cartoons._

_Lifetime._

_A random horror flick. _

The odd child stopped at the horror flick and began to watch the movie, thinking that if he did so he could drown out Hidan's terrible music with some terrible acting and screaming from the dying girls of the movie. It didn't work. And not too long after Sasori finally got situated on the large couch, there was a knock at the door. With a sigh, he pushed himself up into standing position and walked over to the door. Opening it cautiously once more, he glanced outside and saw that no one was there. There was, though, a neon green paper on the paper hook beside the door. Sasori took the paper with his free hand and hissed. The cool paper hurt against the burn on the young man's pale, dainty finger. As he looked over the sheet his eyes went half-lidded.

It would seem the old man really did tell on them. This paper proved it.

* * *

_**D**earest Tenants of Apartment # 666_

_While I understand how enthralling it must be to listen to music at obnoxious volumes,_

_the other people who live here do not agree with your choices,_

_if you would please be so kind,_

_as to turn the music down,_

_I won't be forced,_

_to kick you out._

_If that bothers you, please do see me at the front of the Complex, in my office._

_Your Perfect and Forgiving, Lord of the Land,_

_Pein._

* * *

Sasori turned the paper over and then back towards his face. Was this a serious paper? Was it completely serious? And why was that sentence underlined. Was this a fucking invitation? Sasori felt sick to his stomach. Asking himself questions had never been a habit of his, but this paper was hilarious. On neon green paper, and such a stupid Letter, too. Not to mention, the Landlord thought he was a God or something? Haha! Sasori should go to the office just to laugh in the mans face. Then again, laughing was hard. Sasori cursed his stoicism to hell.

With a sigh, he walked over to Hidan's room and slid the paper under the door.

The music **stopped**.

Hidan picked up the paper and read it thoroughly.

Before Sasori could even _tell_ what was happening, Hidan came bustling out of the room, slipping on a coat as he did so. " Oh shit, look at the time, I gotta go meet up with Kuzu, bye dude." Hidan said all of this in an all but jumbled statement as he ran over to the door and left, slamming the door on his way out. Sasori's brow furrowed and he sighed. Well, then he could go meet the man alone, he guessed. Sasori walked away from Hidan's room door, shutting the door softly as he did so and turned to walk out of the apartment as well. He grabbed the key in the bowl that was meant for candy and softly shut the door. Locking it and making sure it was locked with a soft pull, the boy stepped back and nodded curtly to himself.

Sasori began to look around, wondering if anyone else had a problem with he and Hidan. It would bother him greatly if that were the case, and he wasn't really interested in seeing it off as such. Hm. As Sasori walked down the cement stairs down the way, he realized he hadn't put on any shoes. Not that it bothered him, it was just a thought. As Sasori walked down, he glanced at the windows of other Apartments and sighed. This is stupid.

Sasori walked down the long hallway that led to the Apartment Complex's front office. When he walked inside, he was greeted with a soft smile by a woman with dark blue hair whom was making origami roses. He glanced at the cookies on a silver tray and made no hesitation in grabbing one. Taking a bite into the white chocolate cookie, he made a soft hiss as his stomach grumbled, discontent. He hadn't eaten anything all day and his first choice was a cookie? The pain made him realize how stupid that was. He continued to munch on the cookie until he was approached by Konan – the lady whom was originally at the desk. "Is there anything you need?"

Sasori nodded his head once, curtly. "I'm looking for Pein," Konan chuckled at the way it sounded, but of course nodded her head along,"Alright, his office is right over there," She pointed to the door on the other side of the building. Sasori huffed through his nostrils but took another cookie on his way over.

The walk to the office felt like it would be his last in Akatsuki Hall. He didn't want to be evicted, but Hidan seemed to be wanting this to happen with every fiber of his _Holy Diver Being._Sasori walked over to the office and knocked on the door once or twice.

"Come in,"

Sasori took this as an invitation and opened the door and walked right on in. "Hello." He greeted the man as he took a seat.

In front of him was a fairly tall man with noticeably orange hair and piercings going down the bridge of his nose. He had snake bite piercings, too. He was wearing a striped button down, some suspenders and some khaki slacks. Sticking out of his pocket was an red and white cloud keychain. The Landlord of Akatsuki Hall, huh? From what Sasori'd heard, he was just the Landlord, but the land itself belonged to someone named Madara Uchiha. It wasn't really surprising to Sasori because Uchiha's owned a lot of things in Japan. Instead, he wasn't surprised, no, he was bothered. With brows furrowing, Sasori took a seat in the chair provided.

"You're the tenant?"

"Yes..."

"What are you – like fourteen?"

Sasori's eyebrow twitched and he shook his head,"I'm thirty-five,"

Pein was genuinely surprised by the statement and the expression on his otherwise perfect face showed this. "Okay..." Pein looked down at the paper with the written complaint on it. He laced his fingers from either hand and placed his chin atop the strewn hands. "And you're the guy that's been blasting music?"

Sasori shook his head quietly.

"Then who's been doing it?"

Sasori's hand slowly ticked upwards and he pointed above them, although his apartment wasn't directly above this office. "It wasn't me, it was my room-mate." The boy said stoically and stood up from where he sat to leave. He walked over to the door but Pein quickly followed after to stop him, placing a firm hand on the door. "Oh no you don't. That paper issued that both of you come here, so why isn't he here? Do you even have a room-mate?"

Pein decided to pick at the guy until he got some answers. Sasori tilted his head back to look up at Pein. He was a lot taller when he wasn't sitting. The redhead stoically shook his head at the other man before placing his focus back on the dark-red painted door in front of him. "You're wrong. He just didn't show up." Sasori placed a hand on the doorknob, only to have it quickly swiped back by Pein.

Pein whirled the _grown man_ around and pushed him so that his back met with the door. A small wince could be heard from the petite redhead, but other than that he was still pretty stoic. "Then perhaps _you _should pay for the d_isturbance of peace_?" Pein's hand slid so that it was cupping Sasori's small, pale one.

Sasori shook his head,"That'd be stupid. I didn't do it, so why should I."

Pein was genuinely taken aback by the boy's statement. What was stupid about getting shit done? In annoyance, and in search of compliance, he pressed Sasori's hand to the door, and his hand _just happened_ to intertwine with the dainty digits. Soon, he was doing the same with the other hand, which caused a much different reaction from Sasori. The boy closed one of his eyes and his face went red.

"I-itai..."

Pein's brow raised. "Did that hurt?" He asked in a monotone tone. Sasori nodded his head. Pein looked up to the hand and understood. The index and middle finger were reddened, bruised even. Perhaps Sasori had burned himself or something? Pein released Sasori from his grasp and grabbed the bruised hand, pulling it closer to his face. "Hmm,"

Sasori's face tinged a light pink, and he stared at Pein,confused. What type of Landlord did these types of things to his tenants? As Sasori tried to pull his hand away, Pein pulled the lithe body forward. Without so much as a warning, Pein took the two tiny digits into his mouth, and laved his tongue over the burns.

What was originally a searing hot tingly feeling was replaced by a strangely warm and somewhat cool feeling as his bruises felt and odd relief. Sasori's eyes went wide for but a moment and then he pushed his hands forward and pushed Pein away. "D-don't!" He stuttered, feeling rather heated now. Staring at the tangerinette with wide eyes, the boy backed up once or twice before finally turning on his heel and escaping the room. He shut the door behind him and didn't even properly say good-bye to Konan as he speed-walked out of the office building.

Sasori let his feet take him as far away as possibly, only stopping once he reached his apartment door. He huffed out a breath of air and placed his hands to his knees as he crouched over to catch his breath. What...what the _hell_ was that?

Sasori looked at his hand and found himself blushing profusely. He wasn't as angry as he should've been, and he couldn't quite figure out why. The redhead took the key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Stupid..."

He bit at his bottom lip and fought back the blush that was daring to show on pale porcelain cheeks.

* * *

Pein leaned on the doorpost and glanced over to Konan, who was typing away on her computer. "Did you do something stupid, Nagato?" The girl looked up from what she was doing and her golden eyes met with lavender. Pein slowly nodded his head.

"I don't know what I was thinking." He said simply and placed a firmly knit fist to the doorpost.

"Well, you've still got tons of time on your hands." Konan assured the pumpkinette, who simply nodded in response.

"Right. I'll be in my office." And with that, he turned and walked back in his office, shutting the door softly behind him. This wasn't the first time he saw Sasori and he'd decided that it wouldn't be his last.

* * *

_Hidan huffed as he cupped his mouth,"Kuzu! Come here," The albino turned his head to one direction and then the other until he heard that distinctive pop. Kakuzu walked over with a less than eager expression on his dark face. "Help me out, here." Hidan pointed to the sofa where Sasori was sitting, playing a hand-held game._

_The raven glanced at Sasori once, and then back to Hidan,"Sure." He placed his hands on Sasori as to pick him up, and the redhead hissed,"Put me down." He said firmly, causing Kakuzu to quickly step back, and look the boy over for a second time. It would seem that he hadn't even realized that it wasn't a doll, it was in fact a little boy. _

"_Hm. Hidan, you never told me you had a little brother," Kakuzu said with a tilt of his head. _

_Hidan placed his hands on his hips and glared,"That isn't my little brother, it's my room-mate. And I don't know about you, but he's a hell of a lot older than me." Hidan said, placing a hand out and gesturing the tiny form._

_Kakuzu blinked once or twice and glanced back at the boy who was pressing away at his DS. "Really? How old are you, little boy?"_

"_Thirty Four."_

_Kakuzu was genuinely surprised. He raised either of his eyebrows and whistled. "Wow, kid. You **are** old." Kakuzu said matter-of-factly. "So did you want me to help with the couch, then, Hidan?"_

_Hidan nodded his head. "He's not going to help us so we're going to carry him up before he pisses me off," Hidan explained and placed hands on his arm of the couch. Kakuzu picked up the other side and without much extra exerted power, he was able to lift the couch with Hidan. Sasori still sat exactly where he was, unscathed by the moving of the furniture. _

_As the two men carried both the sofa and the man to the apartment room, Pein glanced over at the movers truck and then them. He'd been doing his perhaps third walk about the Complex just to make sure everything was in order. Lavender eyes gazed at the albino, the tanned man and then the slim, petite doll on the sofa. His eyes first met with the thin, lithe legs of Sasori's form and they moved higher and higher until he saw that gorgeous face. Sasori's face was focused on his game, and the neon green light reflected in the boys face and lit up his auburn eyes nicely._

_Pein was captivated. _

_Sasori's petite form looked like a doll, and all the Landlord wanted to do was control him; make him his. As his eyes followed the young men up the stairs and to their apartment room, he took note of the room number: 666._

_"Sasori! Get your **ass** off of the damn Couch so we can get it in the door!"_

_"No."_

_"Sasori...come on."_

_"...Tch."_

_Pein decided that he would make observations here and there, to ensure that Sasori wouldn't **move **anytime soon. _

_He wanted to talk to the boy._

* * *

That was nearly a year ago and Pein still felt the same exact way. He wanted to control Sasori and make him his.

And he decided, after _this _encounter, that this would be his goal.

_"I'll make you mine...little doll."_


End file.
